


Indulgence

by 5amfries



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, F/F, Feeding Kink, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5amfries/pseuds/5amfries
Summary: Widow goes through a little introspection after letting Sombra take her to her favorite restaurants after their mission in Dorado.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> for when i was on a widow kick

It’s a feeling. This is what Amélie recognizes. It had been a while, she thinks, as she traces her fingers into the plush of her lavender colored belly. Something she thought could only come to her through the rush of a kill. The feeling of being alive. 

A spider. That’s what she occasionally compared herself to. She wonders why she never took into consideration that maybe the thrill of life not only came from the kill, but the consumption as well.

Her stomach gives way to her pressure, squishing into small rolls and groaning its displeasure of the force being applied to it. Or maybe from its desire for more delicious treats that she had indulged herself on previously. The strangest part about this whole ordeal is that she hopes it is a hunger pain. Even if it was not, Amélie’s sure she will satisfy this… interest she has found in making a glutton of herself.

For a moment, she admires her pudge that has overtaken her once slim and muscled middle. She runs her hands over its circumference. Takes in the weighted sponginess of it when her hands caress low and cradles her underbelly. She jiggles it, squeezes it with all the care in the world and analyzes the waves of her flesh.

It almost takes her aback when she registers that she is, in fact, seeing her belly. Before she had begun her eating binge, her shirt had covered her entire torso. Now it has become a poor excuse for a crop top, riding just a little above her belly button. 

She tries to pull her shirt down over the bloat to no avail as it rises once again. It’s not long before she gives up all efforts and putting her violet palms back on her exposed middle. She hums a wondering note, massaging her bloated stomach, while her golden irises roamed around the bed she laid on.

Assorted wrappers from a multitude Dorado’s finest restaurants and street carts litter her comforter. The symbols of each paper giving Amélie pieces to a puzzle that began to build in her mind. She takes her hands away from her belly and goes back over the wrappers, smashing them just to check to see if they were truly empty. 

Much to her annoyance, they were, though it doesn’t stop her from grabbing one and knocking back the bag of crumbs into her awaiting mouth. The sugary bits sprinkle onto her tongue, giving her a burst of sweetness that she doesn’t necessarily care for, but does give her the missing piece to her mind’s puzzle.

_Sombra._

The equally purple clad woman’s smirk blossoms clearly and without falter. Her succulent lips purse and move with the eloquence of something that reminds Amélie of her ballet days. If hacking happened to not be Sombra’s forte, the gift of gab most certainly would be. 

Amélie can hear her voice still ringing in her ears, her stomach’s angry growls a consistent background rumbling keeping her rooted in reality. Her heavily accented tone cooing playfully for her to keep following, to keep trying new treats.

_‘Keep eating, la araña~’_

Amélie wants nothing more than to do so. She ponders if she wants to even more, with Sombra’s ghost whispering in her ear. There’s a deep urge she feels when she remembers this certain line from her fellow Talon agent. It has her once again, feeling. It shakes from her core and tickles through her stomach, racing up and making her already slow beating heart pump just a little bit faster.

She’s felt this before, she knows what this is. Could she put her finger on it, was the real question. So long she had been devoid of emotions other than pride and annoyance. Once again, this feeling of interest comes to her, instead this time, this feeling reminds her of Ger-.

A deep grumble is the only forewarning Amélie gets before a surprisingly loud and motor sounding belch explodes from her mouth. She holds a hand to just a few inches away from her lips, feeling the slight heat of her breath on her fingertips. 

The sound resonates through her room, through her ears and powers through for an ungodly amount of time. She would be impressed if not for how obnoxious it sounded, not that she truly cared.

After her release is finished, Amélie leans back onto her bed, letting her hands rest on her noisy tummy. She rubs softly at it, a string of short, brassy burps following with each dislodgement of built of bubbles. Closing her eyes, Amélie sighs, coming to terms that the previous “feelings” she was experiencing was simply gas.

Sombra is still on her mind, though, as she reaches for another bag of crumbs. She needed the fool to get her more snacks.


End file.
